Protective covers or jackets are well known in the art. Such jackets are widely used to protect books, notebooks, checkbooks, appointment calendars, and other materials from dirt and contaminants which accelerate wear and tear. The jackets are typically formed of a durable protective material and are available in various sizes. Most commonly, the jackets are formed of a water resistant, cost effective material such as plastic.
Typically, these types of jackets are displayed for promotional purposes in retail establishments. Often the covers are sold in card or stationery stores for use in connection with other products sold in the store. The jackets may be displayed alone or in combination with some form of insert material such as, for example, a calendar or a note pad. When sold alone, the covers are commonly displayed in box or bin-type displays. In these types of displays, the consumer must often hunt through several jackets in order to locate the particular size or color desired, which is both inconvenient and time-consuming.
The jackets may also be displayed on racks or hanging rods, alone or in combination with some form of insert material. When displayed in this manner, the jackets with or without inserts are often sold in wrapping or packaging adapted for the particular display. When purchased, the jacket and any materials contained therein must be removed from the packaging and the packaging discarded prior to use. This packaging produces excess waste and also results in increased costs which are passed along to the consumer.